


Caught

by Animal51



Category: Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, G!P, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal51/pseuds/Animal51
Summary: Miranda has to relieve some of the tension before it kills her!I do not own the characters, only borrowed them to play!Warning, contained G!p.





	1. Chapter 1

Her heels, those legs, that skirt. They are going to be the death of me. Which is absolutely ridiculous! I am Miranda Fucking Preistly, Editor of the most prestigious magazine in the world and I am pining for my SECOND Assistant Andrea “Fuck Me” Sachs.

I can not take the tension any more. I have to do something about this now or my meeting with Irving Ravitz will end in an me verbally eviscerating him and he reducing my budget again - that passive aggressive little piss ant of a man.

“Andrea!” I whisper, smirking as I hear her rustling about to get to me in a matter of seconds.

“Yes Miranda?” She responds as she half runs through the door, pen and pad in hand: I can't stop myself from letting my eyes linger on those legs and the rise to where they eventually meet. I would give anything to be buried deep between those legs. Fuck! I feel my Bill Blass pants becoming just a little bit tighter, ratcheting my aggression just a little bit higher.

“Andrea, I need you to go to Michael Kors, pick up the weekly drop. Then head to the vet and pick up Patricia. Take her for a walk before dropping her off at my home. Call Annie, confirm her schedule for this weeks shoot in Central. That’s All” I say as I head to my inter office bathroom while her head is buried writing notes, my erection becoming both unmanageable and unmissable. 

As I close the door I can't help but take a glance through the crack to watch her unguarded as I gently stroke my cock over my pants. I have never wanted something I couldn't have so bad in my life! As she turns away to leave, I turn to the toilet while unzipping my pants, releasing some of the pressure and pulling myself out. God I hate this unsightly part of me, but the idea of being ensconced in her, to feel that exquisite, wet heat, it has me stroking myself. 

I imagine her bent over the sink begging to be taken by me, and my hips start jogging sympathetically as I stroke just a little harder, a little faster. I have to place one hand against the wall over the toilet so I can keep my balance. My other hand twisting around my cock as I stroke from the base of my cock to the tip. Whimpers of “Andrea” and “Fuck” escape my lips unnoticed. I can feel it building as I dream of bending over her back, biting her ear and telling her to “Hold on” as I grab her hips and bury myself deep inside her.

I take a deep breath, hoping with my heightened sense of smell I can fill my lungs with her unique sent before she is out of the office completely, completing the errands I asked to keep her out of the office. 

I catch her scent. Chanel. “Oh God” slips past my lips as I continue to breathe deep. I am close to cumming, the head of this repulsive cock of mine red and angry, a drop of precum spilling out of the tip I use it to help lubricate my stroke. My mind slips back to the image of her bent over the desk, my dick slipping in and out of her as I am fucking her. I am so close I can feel the swell of the orgasm. Hoping to get one more breath of her scent before it is totally gone, dissipated on the air, I realize the smell is strong. Strong enough to send me over the edge with just one more stroke I release my seed into the toilet, panting and spent, I whimper her name “Andréa”.

It is then, as I stroke out the last few drops of cum, that I realize her scent shouldn't be this strong. It has been a few minutes and yet it smells as if she is just a few feet from me. I look to the door wondering how it could be. It is then I realize my mistake. I didn't finish closing the door as I was enraptured in my last perusal of her. 

It is then, through that cracked door, my eyes lock with hers and hers with mine. She, with her mouth dropped open, in surprise, fear or repulsion I am not sure. Me, with my hand coaxing the last bits of cum, from my dick. That no one knows I have. Her eyes break from mine and blatantly glide down my body, resting at my hand, then my still hard cock, and back up to my eyes….she is wearing an expression I can not read…  
TBC??


	2. Well damn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is coping/dealing with all that she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse all errors as they are mine and this is definitely not beta'd!
> 
> Not quite as racy as the last chapter, but building up to it!
> 
> There are some slight undertones of a/b/o verse but the instances are not called out specifically - as of yet.

Andy’s POV

“Andy! Did you tell Miranda Dalton called and needs her there right now?” Emily screeched as she came rushing through the office doors.

“Yes Em! She is just collecting herself” I say with a look toward Miranda. Hoping to impart the seriousness of the situation as I close the door ensuring Emily does not get the privilege of the scenery I just had the pleasure of viewing. 

Within moments Miranda extricates herself from the restroom, not a single hair out of place. I am still in awe of this ability of hers. 

“Emily, what is this you are squawking about? What could I possibly be needed at Dalton for this early in the day? Are the girls injured?” Miranda inquires, eyebrow raised just the slightest to note her displeasure.

“Miranda, I do not know all the details, but it seems the girls may have pranked the Principle. She will not speak with anyone but yourself or James, and he, as you know is out of the country. He said he “Could not take this one”. “I am so sorry I tried to him already”, rushed Emily in what seemed to be in one breath.

“Fine, come with me Emily, we can work on the drive there. Andrea, please call Irv and tell him I have a family emergency and we will need to reschedule today’s budget meeting until tomorrow at 10:30 am. Take no other time from him, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Miranda.” I squeak out.

I know my eyes just met my hairline in shock. I’M usually the one to run around the city with Miranda, taking care of all her needs. Even more unsettling was the thought that Miranda was pushing me away after what I had just witnessed and heard.

It was shocking, seeing Miranda with a member such as that. But it certainly wasn’t something that turned me off of Miranda and the totality of who she is. I am in love with her. I have been for almost a year. Of course, she doesn't’ know that. Until this moment I NEVER wanted her to know that. But…I swear it was my name she called out when she reached her pinnacle. Maybe there is hope, but I am scared “to live on it” as Miranda likes to assert. 

I can still smell her as I stand here in shock. Her signature perfume fused with the essence of who she is. 

The last ten minutes were a complete and utter whirlwind of information. I am dying to dive in and sort through it all - but the thing that really has me bewildered is her taking Emily.

Is it because I witnessed something so personal? Is she embarrassed because I caught her masturbating in her office - or that she is - not what I expected? Or is it because she said my name and she knows I heard.

Somehow I have managed to wander back to my desk to manage the phones, my System 1 muscles seemingly taking over as my System 2 processes through all the data input just collected. Miranda and Emily already have taken their leave in a cyclone of activity, I begin clearing out Miranda’s schedule, one meeting at a time.   
Jocelyn and Accessories run-through moved until 9 am tomorrow. Paul in editorial, “God he needs to step up his game”, moved to 9:45 am leaving plenty of time for the 10:30 budget meeting with Irv. I have to alert Irv to the change or he will be down here any moment. “God, I hate that man” I can’t help but whisper out.

“Kolene, it’s Andy. I am sorry I know Irv is going to throw a fit on you, but Miranda has to reschedule the budget meeting until tomorrow at 10:30. She had an emergency at the school with her girls and they wouldn’t let anyone come in her stead.”

“Andy you know that is just going to be fuel for his fire!”

“You and I know that, but her kids always come first. It is one of the things I admire most about her. Besides, we both know Elias Clark sinks without Miranda and deep down, so does Irv. So just slip her in at 10:30 for me and maybe work your magic on him. Make him think it was his idea? You are so good at that little party trick! PLEASE - I will even do a Starbucks run for us tomorrow while they are butting heads!”

“Girl, you know I’ve got you, but you do have my order right?”

I can’t help but chuckle, “Yeah Ko, I’ve got it! See you tomorrow!”

Now that that is sorted out, back to emails! God, I hate this inbox. 

Inbox, I know another inbox I would like something slipped into. I can’t help but feel my entire lower body clench at the idea of Miranda, in me. Filling me. With Miranda, knowing she has an idea of something and following through in her personal life….those are two different things. How can I get her to actually want to be with me. 

Or wait, does she just want a quick fuck and to get me out of the way? I can’t think like that. I can’t. If that is how she feels, if she even addresses what happens at all, I have to change her mind. I have to let her know I have cravings too, and they are most definitely Miranda flavored, no matter the packaging. 

Okay, I admit it, now I can only see, hear and think of that moment now! Her head thrown back calling out MY name while her hand draws out her orgasm. The moment was so carnal, so licentious. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I can feel my face becoming ever so incarnadine.

My mind is on a one-way train to pound town and I can’t seem to get the System 2 engineer to put the brakes on! That is until I see an email from HR pop in the inbox in response to Emily. 

“Why the fuck has Emily put in a request to HR for a new assistant to be sent up for training?” 

Does Miranda think she can just fire me after this and think I will go quietly into the night? She has lost her damned mind! We WILL address this, this thing that happened, whether Miranda likes it or not. 

I am determined to get a few things taken care of here, then as soon as that book comes, Miranda and I are having one helluva conversation.

My phone buzzes and I quickly snatch it up to see who it is and what my newest missive dictates. It’s Emily: “Miranda says I am to deliver the book tonight. You may leave at 5.”

Oh, the fuck she will! No way in hell this is ending like this.


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Principal, the twins, and of course Andrea. Confrontations with them all - What have I done to deserve this? ~Miranda's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay! I had so many ideas of where I wanted this fic to head and I couldn't decide on the correct path! 
> 
> This chapter is an acknowledgment, a build up and a demand.  
> I apologize for any errors, this is not beta'd. But please, let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks!  
> ~Animal

Miranda's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The thought of my Bobbsey's and the predicament they have put me in have cooled my lust to a dull roar. Well that and the smell and thought of Emily beside me. While she is the epitome of everything the magazine dictates is right in a women, she has nothing on my Andrea. 

Andrea. I can not believe what I just did. I can not believe I was so reckless; reckless enough I got caught. I am both ashamed and titillated. It's my shame that drives me to demand Emily call HR for a new assistant and that she, not Andrea will deliver the book tonight. Andrea is to leave at 5. 

I don't tell Emily this, but I am not sure I can ever see Andrea again. But the thought of not seeing her rips the breath from my lungs.

To her credit, Emily doesn't blink an eye. She just pulls up her Blackberry, taps out an email to HR and follows it up with a text message to Andrea with her directions. I slide back into my thoughts behind the cover of my Prada sunglasses. Reliving the moment I realized that Andrea's scent was too close, looking up and meeting her eyes. 

At that moment, I was both ashamed and exhilarated but I didn't recognize the exhilaration for what it was until just now. My hand was on autopilot milking every bit of my release out of me. Even when I locked eyes with her I continued pumping. Thinking now, I realize when her eyes swept down my body, she never showed any sort of derision or disdain. Just the ever-present inquisitiveness that I have come to associate with my Andrea. I try to concentrate on that moment, on all the input and signals that Andrea may have been throwing out. I believe her eyes had dilated, but that could be because she was looking into a darkened bathroom. Her scent, God her delicious scent was there, and strong, but in the last seconds before Emily's intrusion, it changed sharply. I didn't smell it then, but thinking back it was there. Just remembering her scent has "it" rearing its ugly head. Fucking fuck. I have Emily beside me and all I can think is I wish it were my Andrea so I could suss out her reaction to me not only exposing myself to her but, well to be indelicate completing myself.

My Andrea. I've got to stop that. She will be out of my life shortly, never to return. What the fuck am I thinking? There is no way in hell I don't get out of this without a lawsuit, much less Andrea staying at Runway.

Roy opens the door unexpectedly. I hadn't even realized we had arrived at Dalton. As I step from the car I attempt to bring my breathing, and well let's be honest my temper, under control - These daughters of mine will be the death of me. 

The Principal is direct and to the point. The girls are suspended from school for two weeks and nothing I can say will change that. Evidently, the girls gluing every item to her desk was her last straw. I can't say that I blame her, my daughters do get their puckish sense of humor from me, but not many people know that and I intend to keep it that way. At the end of her tirade, all I can do is acquiesce and take my leave, daughters in tow. At least they have the common sense to look ashamed. 

"Emily, we will drop you at Runway. When you bring the book tonight, I expect my schedule to be completely updated. For the next five days at a minimum, I must work from home. I can manage tomorrow's 10:30 AM meeting with Irv, but other than that I will have to work remotely. Ensure EVERYONE understands my expectations as EIC have not changed. I will just be viewing run-through's and phone calls remotely as well as the hardcopy of the book every night as usual. Nigel can handle any emergencies that pop up, and I will be available as always via phone." I finish up my tirade as we pull up next to Runway. I smirk at my timing, it is one of my greatest talents and something I pride myself in.

I catch Emily sniff before stating, "Yes Miranda. I will take care of everything and update you on your schedule this evening." Away she goes, clacking her way across the sidewalk and into the offices of Elias-Clark. 

This evening. This evening will not include my Andrea. My gut clenches and I can feel my entire being tense with the knowledge I have pushed away the one thing I desire most. My mood shifts and I decide then and there the only thing I can do is concentrate on what matters most to me, my Bobbsey's and Runway.

"To the townhouse Roy" I demand.

"Girls, you are aware of my disappointment?" I level at them without looking directly at them. I have long known that no punishment is as effective with them as them knowing they have let me down. I feel a small sliver of disgust with myself for using this tool, but two weeks from school? Their little pranks, no matter how amusing I may find them have put both them and myself at a huge inconvenience. They know how much I value their education and that they should as well. They also know a week away from Runway and I will be like a caged bear, but with Cara on vacation and James overseas, I must be home with them. 

I hear twin "Yes Mother's" in response. Not another word was said until we reached home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after arriving home I realize I am peckish and tired and the girls will most likely be a little hungry as well. I set about making a snack of pita chips and hummus: I have not felt quite this depleted in a long time. Just as I send the girls back up to work on the school work they will be missing due to being suspended, I hear the front door open and close followed by Patricia's nails clicking on the floor. 

Every hair on my body has raised and I am quite literally holding my breath. I had forgotten I had ordered her to bring Patricia home forgetting Cara wasn't here to take her.

"Cara?" I hear Andrea call out. 

"Fuck!" escapes from under my breath as I hear Andrea's heels click on my floor.

"Miranda. So glad to see you. We need to talk." are her next pronouncements as I feel her presence enter the kitchen.

"There is nothing to talk about, you may go." I try to step away without facing her. If I look at her, I might break.

"The hell there isn't. You can't fire me, Miranda. I have done nothing wrong I have literally given you no reason for termination. If you do fire me, I will slap a lawsuit on you so fast you'll have whiplash." I can feel Andrea's anger escalate at every word that escapes her mouth and I blanche. I know she is correct but my shame demands I push her away. Just like when she came up the stairs at the beginning of her tenure, it is who I am to push away and never look back. But I know I can't actually go through with my usual course of action with Andrea. It may literally kill me.

"So, to be very clear, you are not already planning to sue me for misconduct and want to stay at Runway?" I need her to answer me clearly and definitively or I will continue on with my original plan of replacing her.

"No Miranda. I enjoy working at Runway. I have learned so much of the publishing world from being your assistant I can't imagine going anywhere else at this stage in my career and getting the same experiences or information. I need and want to stay." she is insistent. 

"And what you witnessed today? It never happened?" I catechize.

"Miranda, I would never hold that against you. I can't say it didn't happen because it did. But I can recognize that in your position, there is a lot of pressure placed on you that must build up and you must alleviate it somehow. You are only human." she steps closer. I can smell her again and immediately I can feel said "pressure" building up. Fucking fuck, she is giving me an out and I can't even turn and accept it from her, her scent is Devine. It is now that I recognize she isn't mentioning what she may have heard. In every way, she is giving me an out again. I want to weep with joy and hide in embarrassment because all this makes me ache for her more.

"Then there is nothing to discuss Andrea. You will report here to the Townhouse tomorrow morning at your usual time. The girls have been suspended from school for two weeks. As their father is out of the country and Cara is on vacation I will be working from home for at least the first week. You will be here to assist me in your usual capacity as second assistant here." 

"And the second assistant you had Emily request of HR?" she asks.

"To help cover the phones at the office of course. Don't be daft Andrea. You are done for the day." I glance over my shoulder to catch an array of emotions flicker over her face. "Oh and Andrea," I hold her gaze - "Thank you." And then I do the only thing I can, I walk away into the depths of my home. The next week will be hell. I know part of my "issue" below is I am entering a rut - something I haven't done an almost a year and never in my life this forcefully. Having Andrea here will test every fiber of my being, but she is the best assistant I have ever had and truthfully, I can not stand the idea of her being gone. If this is what it takes, then this is what I will do. This is what I will endure.


	4. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!!! I REPEAT, DO NOT READ WHILE AT WORK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far out of my comfort zone with Miranda's "member" I can't even begin to tell you. However, I am determined to stretch my writing legs and maybe strut a bit. As for Andrea's reactions - hey, the girl has needs!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> ~Animal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy's POV

"Son of a Bitch!" I scream as I slam my front door. I can't help but to throw my coat across the counter and kick my shoes clear across the room. I am so fucking worked up! I had hours to work my self into a dither. I have accomplished everything Miranda had ordered about before leaving the office. But the moment I entered her house and called out her name I knew I wouldn't dare mention half the things I desired. If I did, I would no longer be employed and there would be no hope for tomorrow.

I mean what the fuck was I supposed to say when she asked: "And what you witnessed today? It never happened?"

"YES! IT FUCKING HAPPENED AND I WANT MORE!" is what I wanted to scream at her, but: No. She would've run. I instinctively knew I had to both acknowledge it and repress it at the same time. Her, "Nothing to discuss" is STILL killing me. 

I ache for her now. I can still smell her. I feel my blood pressure rising but I can't stop my thoughts. 

Watching her stroke herself with my name on her lips. I want to discuss it. In great fucking detail. I am a writer for God's Sake. I live on this shit! The sound of her panting. My name falling from her lips, her hand twisting around what is quite assuredly the largest cock I have ever seen, but I instinctively know that this isn't what Miranda's person is like all the time. I sense she is entering a rut and it may have been a while since her last. The idea, the imagery is incredibly scintillating. 

I am wet and I know it. I can tell my own scent is changing, an answering call to hers. I am not sure how I am supposed to handle an entire week in her home working beside her in such close quarters.

I make headway to my room. I have my own pressure I need to release. I snatch up my laptop as I walk by my desk, toward my bed, unbuttoning and kicking off my pants and thongs as I go. I throw my laptop onto the bed as I strip naked, my hands caressing myself here and there as I settle onto the bed, stoking my oncoming heat. Mentally I am torn between bringing myself off in a rush or fanning these fires until I am at a fever pitch and can't take another moment more. 

I grab the laptop. I WILL be looking at her as I cum, its only right since she was looking at me as she spent her release. As she called out MY name.

What I wouldn't give right now to have her plunging inside me has me clenching my thighs and ass. As I pull up a picture I wonder what she would think of me if she knew my reserved, wholesome work persona is just that, a persona. That I would give just about anything to have her cock buried in my ass. And God do I mean that literally. 

I find my favorite photo of her that Nigel took while at the Gala. I am there just behind her right side whispering into her ear. God, I wish I had had the courage to whisper some of the things I would like her to do to me…with all those people around, so close but unable to hear that I would love nothing more than for her to take me, out on a balcony, overlooking the city. Slowly but surely plunging herself into my ass with so many people nearby. Knowing anyone could walk out at any second and catch us. Catch Miranda taking her assistant hard and slow, hands around my hips controlling every thrust, filling me with herself. Myself thrusting back, impaling myself onto her…I can't help it now as I lay here on my bed my fingers drift to my sex, my eyes rolling for a second at feeling my own wetness dripping down my thighs. My clit is achingly hard in all the best ways, I barely caress a circle around the turgid nub then dip my fingers down into my pussy, gathering my wetness, then bringing it to my lips. 

I smell sweet. My smell is beckoning and I know it. It is completely in response to Miranda's rut. Knowing this, my arousal spikes even more. Because if my body is responding to hers, then my name falling from her lips was not an accident. Her body is responding to mine, to me. 

My mind drifts back to my fantasy. I imagine myself bending over further to give her a better angle to thrust with. I am starting to beg for her to come. I want to feel her release inside my depths. The taboo has always thrilled me, but the idea of it being Miranda has me almost faint. I imagine I would reach up and pull my own breasts out of the top of my Versace dress. Miranda's slow but powerful thrusts would have me frenzied quickly. Willing to make any deal with the Devil in Prada if she will just come and let me come. The longer she prolongs this, the longer I am plucking at my nipples. The twisting and pulling increases the louder I would pant and beg. All raising the risk of being caught. I can't help it, I know I would get too loud and she would punish me for it. "Andrea, keep quiet, we mustn't be caught in this position!" the double entendre makes me giggle and her reaction would be immediate. A quick and firm smack to the ass. 

I am coming now, staring at a picture of Miranda and I. The waves of release are fervent as I keep stroking my clit, my ass clenching at the imagery I have painted myself. I can feel my wetness seeping down over my perineum and to my ass. I delve one finger down and swipe over my tight hole. My orgasm is immediate and so ardent I pass out with my hand between my legs.

When I come too my vision is locked in on the picture of us. I want her. Miranda, the entire picture. The Mercurial woman has stamped me in every possible way. I want and except the dichotomy that is her. Now I must figure out a way to let her know, I am here, for both the giving and the taking.


	5. You've been warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy speaks her mind....
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes! This was typed out on my iPhone at 3 in the morning because I couldn't get it out of my head and needed it down before I lost it! Hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be rated R!

Three fucking days. Each day she smells sweeter and sweeter and this fucking cock between my legs grows harder, thicker and longer. I am terrified to move when she is in the my home office with me. If I stand she will see and I am damned sure she will renig on her promise not to sue me. I know she smells me and I am not sure what to do. Do I make an off handed comment that "this hasn't happened in a while" or "I must being going through "the change of life" to lesson the tension. My pride keeps me from doing either - it keeps me planted firmly in this seat.

"Andrèa, coffee please and get something for yourself while you're down there. You must be starving." I hear myself. I have to make it to the bathroom and back while she is down there. The pants I am wearing are usually forgiving and I am wearing a longer more relaxed shirt than I would EVER wear in the office, but this THING is well - fucking massive and throbbing.

"Yes Miranda. I need to stretch my legs so this works out perfectly." I hear her say as she steps through the threshold of the office door. 

The moment I hear her heal hit the first step I am "up" and trying to dash to the loo without it being detectable I've left my desk.

As I relieve myself my mind starts to wonder to the hem of the skirt she has adorned today. How a few times I looked up at just the moment she is about to sit down and watch the back of the skirt slip further up her thighs. "Damnit! This is what got me in a tough spot in the first place" I mumble to myself as I zip up my slacks. I try instead to think about this months cover. The color palate is off and I haven't quite settled how to correct it. 

I have just rounded the corner to my desk when she walks back in the room. Her blouse is a bit disheveled and appears to have an extra button at the top undone giving me glimpses of black lace cupping pert breasts. Simultaneously I smell her and a hear a faint slick sound....the sound of a woman who has just orgasmed. 

"Oh!" Slips from my lips before I can think anything of it and instantly I must bend slightly at the waist in both an effort to hide the hard on I was already sporting and also to keep myself upright.

Andrèa continues toward my desk with her signature toothy smile and places my coffee just out of finger tips reach. The smell of my coffee and my Andrèa combine and I can't stop a groan from leaving the very depths of my soul. Moving back to a standing position Andrèa looks me dead in the eye and says, "We all have those moments right?"

I am gobbsmacked into silence. Was Andrèa referring to that moment when you smell that caffeine hit you've been dying for and you can't help but groan - or was she inadvertantly yet blatantly admitting she had just masterbated down stairs. I fall into my seat as she simultaneously moves back to the love seat to go about her work. I can not move. My heart is pounding and I am breathing as deep and quietly as I can to try and calm my heart. Which has the opposite effect. I can smell her. She is in heat and it's glorious. It is calling to my every instinct to go take her. To make her mine. But the implications have me completely paralyzed.

I haven't moved for probably 10 minutes when she says, "if you don't drink it soon, I will have to get you another cup. It doesn't stay center of the sun hot forever." I make no move to grab my cup.

"Miranda, in all the time I've worked for you, you've never not demanded to know the answer to the question you have. So just ask." 

I look her dead in the eyes. I now know for sure she meant she had an orgasm when she mentioned her "moments" comment earlier. Her smell floods the room. My animal instincts are taking control. She is excited by her play on words and her telling me to ask the question I want the answer too. 

"I thought we agreed...."

"No Miranda. I said what you wanted to hear at that moment. So, I say one more time. Ask."

"Did you just...."

"Mmmm, ride my fingers into an orgasm in your downstairs bathroom while your coffee was brewing? Yes. See Miranda, It's not that hard."

The words "I beg to differ" slip from my lips softly. I am equal parts terrified and excited in this moment.

"Yes, I noticed that too." She says while fluttering her eyes and looking at my desk as if she could suddenly see through it to my crotch.

"Oh my God! We can't talk about this." Is all I can say as my fingers dig into my desk. "I am sorry! I thought we agreed you weren't going to punish me for my indiscretion!"

"Ohhh, you see Miranda, that's where you are wrong. We can talk about this. As a matter of fact, I LOVE talking about this....and I told you already there will be no legal repercussions to any events previously witnessed or events that have yet to be witnessed in the future. Does that make you feel better?"

"I don't understand Andr...." "Yes you do Miranda. I can smell that you do, and I am telling you this minute. The conversation *I* wanted to have the other night did not happen. If it had, you wouldn't have spent the last three days hiding what is difinitively the largest erection I have ever seen behind a desk. If we had had the conversation I had wanted to have, you would know that the persona I present at work is just that. A persona, just like you put on every day Miranda."

"What does that mean Andrèa? I am not following." Is all I can muster, I need her to come out with it because her scent has my blood raging. I am dying to take her and I feel...

"It means Miranda. I am probably the most sexually adventurous person you have ever met. It means, as I watched your hand gliding up and down on your cock, as you were coming undone over that toilet:, all I could think about was how much I would have rathered you were coming in my ass. How much I would have loved to feel you plunging in and out of me as I was bent over the vanity. It means, I have spent the last three nights completely sleepless because I have been fucking myself into oblivion. And now, now that I've took the edge off downstairs, I want to show you how much I care about you." She is standing up now, walking toward my desk and I am rooted to the spot. Some fucking Alpha I am. "Miranda, let me make this perfectly clear" her eyes bore into mine "there is a lot of emotion here that we will talk about later. But right now, I am going to fuck you any way *I* please because clearly you aren't going to women up." She grabs my hand and I feel like I may faint.

Her smell is everywhere. It's smothering like a hot and humid day in South Georgia. The scent hangs on the air like a Magnolia. 

Oh God! She is kissing me. Her lips have pervaded mine and they are magnificently soft and moist, the pressure perfect. Her hands are on my back, gliding up and down, pulling my body into her. Somehow my mind notes that while she has taken control of this kiss, while she has guided my body to mold into hers, she has managed to do so in a manner that makes me feel wanted and protected, without making me feel powerless. Even as my mind acknowledges this, it also recognizes she has just blatantly told me she is going to use me and fuck me. The dichotomy has me thrilled in my mind, but my baser self, the Alpha's hackles rise and I try to push her away.

"Oh no Miranda. Your not getting out of this. Unless you can tell me right now that you don't want me and you want me to stop. I am fucking you in every and any manner I see fit."


	6. The Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conflict and a resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may loose half my audience here (though I hope not) but this whole story was me trying to step out of my comfort zone and push the envelope, so - I can check that off my list! Two serious notes -1. For my purposes Alpha's DURING RUT have a "shaft" but no outward appearance of testicles. However both are not a constant presence in their life - Miranda still has a vagina, thus this chapter makes for some revelations.
> 
> 2\. Knotting is mentioned and if neither of these things are your cup of tea, I COMPLETELY understand, so please don't tear me up about it.
> 
> I am not sure if this is the stories ending or not. I guess I will have to see how it is received. 
> 
> Other than that - happy reading, but please note: THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17, DO NOT READ WHILE AT WORK!
> 
> ~Animal

Tearing myself from her body is pure torture, but this needs - this is too much, my children are here, if I loose control... "No, Andréa I can't tell you I don't want you and as much as I DESPERATELY want and to be honest NEED this to continue, we must stop. My Bobbsey's, they are three rooms down and I know, I won't be able to keep this quiet or controlled."

"You? Keep this quiet and controlled? Miranda, you may have caught me by surprise, presenting as an Alpha - though it makes all the sense in the world - you need to know I am always in control of my sexual situations. I may biologically be an Omega, but I own that shit. So, please do not delude yourself by thinking I will passively submit -"

"Mom, we have completed our homework. I know we are in trouble and grounded, but we've each read two books in the last three days, completed all of our assignments that will be due while we are out of school. PLEASE, can Caro and I watch a movie in the entertainment room? We are dying of boredom! Please..." Cassidy delivered Miranda her most refined pouty face.

"Yes Bobbsey, since you and your sister have completed your work, I will agree to a movie night. However here are my conditions: You must not become a rampaging herd of elephants! You may turn up the volume to enjoy a cinematic experience, but if you need something from me, please ensure you knock and wait for me to answer. Mommy has a lot of work that must be finished today."

"Thank you so much Mom! We will be good I promise, not even a peep will be heard from us!" As Cassidy squealed and ran to Miranda for a hug, Andy made her way to her purse and began rooting around its contents. I paid her no mind as I moved to walk my daughter to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am not sure how we got here so quick, or how I let myself get in this particular -spot- but I can't bring myself to truly care at this present moment. Every nerve on my body is alive, buzzing with electricity, with pleasure. I can't believe I am not only accepting this, but reveling in it. All I remember are a few hot kisses, clothes falling...and now I am here. Splayed out over my marble coffee table, Andrea driving a strap-on into my pussy, lips on my neck biting, licking; inciting every nerve on my body to dance to the rhythm she sets. My cock between us is twitching and aching. I am not sure I have ever been this hard or large, I am still throbbing, desperate to be inside my Andréa, but God is my body responding to her thrusting into me with such vigor.

"Miranda. I have dreamed of this and so many, many things I've wanted to do to you." she manages to get out just before groaning in my ear. My cock, now slipping between our bodies mutual heat, and sweat, the head slipping between her breasts. Beckoning her whether she wants to admit it or not. I can hear my pussy squelching every time she pulls out and thrust so deeply back into me. She is tickling something inside of me with each thrust. I need it just a little deeper - I NEED that spot she is just barely brushing, to be hit hard and fast. "OH GOD HARDER" I beg. The alpha in me is appalled but the woman in me is desperate, I know with Andréa I will feel something I have never felt before. It is close, so close..... Andréa spreads my legs from around her hips and leans back as she looks at my eyes, daring me, demanding that I look into her eyes as I beg my Omega for more - to take ME, the Alpha, like a bitch in heat. The war inside me is so conflicting, but my body overrides everything. "Andréa please, fuck me harder..." I pant out my voice cracking as sweat beads down my temples, even my eyes submit. 

She growls in response, pushes my knees up further and begins a hard unforgiving rhythm into my body. My pussy loves it. My hips are matching her pace. She has begun this little swirl as she drives into me and it has me panting and my cock leaking, I feel this pressure around the base of my dick that I have never felt before, but I can't stop to think about it because she is hitting that spot now, deep and hard. "Ohhhhhh" is all I can manage to get out and then she is lifting me straight up and off the table, all the while still managing to impale me on her rubber cock. The display of strength catches me off guard in one second and just a little more heated in the next. I am completely wanton, driving myself down on her hips.

"Steady Miranda" she says to me as she turns her back to the table and bends at the waist, the strap on almost leaving me has me crying out "Noooo, don't stop!" 

She snickers softly in my ear, "No worries Miranda, I will give you all you want, there's no stopping this. There has been no stopping this" she says as she sits on the table I had just been vacated from. "Not since I saw you stroking this cock" her hand has now wrapped around me as the strap on drives completely into me, my eyes roll into the back of my head, "not since I heard you call my name as you came. This was inevitable." I am impaling myself on her now that I am straddling her, controlling the depth and speed of her cock into me. It feels as if someone has electrified my spine, every hair on my body is standing on end, my pussy is clenching and my cock has begun leaking pre cum, more than I have ever seen, out of its head and into her stroking hand.

Andréa has leaned back on the table and something inside me has snapped. I have become feral, plunging myself on her, sweat dripping down my back. I can smell her scent and mine mingling in the air. I can hear out skin meeting, squelching the harder I fuck her, her hand gripping me, stroking me, her thumb swiping around the tip of my cock on every upstroke, gathering more of my seed. For the first time I am seeing all of her. Her eyes watching me as I take her all in. Her mouth, the column of her throat with her pulse pounding, her breasts moving, dancing with the rhythm of our bodies, I take it all in. I feel my cock twitch and I know I am close to something I have never felt before. I can feel the swell of an impending orgasm deep inside of me and also at the base of my cock. I am going to explode - and she knows it. 

She looks me deep in the eye as she begins thrusting upward into me with each of my downstrokes, her hand stroking the very tip of me, milking me. She pulls my dick down against her body, her hand never stopping its pace - I realize the tip of me is between her full breasts and everything breaks. I must mark her - and I do. On my next downward thrust the tide breaks. I am coming. "FUCKKKKKKK" It feels as if the core of me explodes and there is cum weeping out of my pussy, exploding out of my cock and I can't stop thrust down onto her. I am filled in a way I have never known before. Orgasming at the deepest depths of me, of who I am. I look down to catch my Andrea's eyes and realize she hasn't stop stroking me with her hand and I have come all over her. Her breasts and neck are covered in cum from my cock, "A pearl necklace" I think, and something inside of me feels fulfilled. I have marked her. She is mine. She can not take this back I think, even as part of me worries this is enough for her. My hips slow at the thought. My eyes looking up to capture hers and search for answers.

"A pity" she says and all joy leaves me, I move to lift off her thinking I was less than what she wanted. Just as her strap on slides the rest of the way out of me she grabs my wrists and I look into her eyes. "I had hoped you would fill my ass with that" - her other hand moves up to her breasts, my breath hitches as I watch her start massaging my essence INTO her breasts. Something primal in me burst forth and I am yanking her off the table and on to her knees. 

"Miranda wait!" She says as she looks over her shoulder. "I need you to fuck my ass and fuck it hard. I am going into heat. As much as I would love to have that cock in my pussy, we can't right now. Unless you want to fill me with babies, my ass is all you can have today." I look at her hard, our gazes unwavering - the idea appeals deeply to the Alpha in me. Waring with my better senses. 

There are a few moments where the only movement and sound are our chests rising and falling with our ragged breaths. Andréa moans and bites her lips and it shakes me out of my daze. I pull her to me and kiss her hard, animalistic - she is stroking me again. "You'll need to work me a little bit, I've never taken anything so large," this makes me preen a bit, soothes my inner Alpha as I caress her back, pulling her deeper to me. I can't help but reach down, palm and squeeze the ass I am about to literally ravage. She moans into my mouth deeply and my pussy is weeping again, my dick hardening. She digs her nails into my shoulders in response, its too much. I am pushing her down again in front of me and I see slick all down her thighs, she wants this. Wants me. 

I stop for a moment with my hands on her hips and breathe in. I smirk, her scent - this is what started it all. My hands drift from over her ass, of course after a gentle squeeze of a cheek, down to her dripping center. Feeling this wetness, her desire for me has me growling from deep within my chest. "Ohhhh fuck" Andréa moans, which has me chuckling. "Mmmm, yes indeed Andréa.   
Fuck indeed." My fingers delve into her folds. I may not be able to take her as I truly wish, but I can still make this so good for her. I take great pleasure in running my fingers up and down her slit, sliding the wetness up and over her throbbing clit, a quick swirl, then back down between her folds, circling her weeping core. I can't help by push just the tip of my middle finger into her. "YES!" Andréa cries trying to thrust herself back onto my fingers. "Oh no Andréa, you've had your way. You've taken me in a way I have NEVER allowed before. Now you're mine. On my time, by my rules - and with the exception of sliding my hardness into you my love - my way. I am going to savor this like one savors the finest cognac." I husk into her ear. Her body shivers in response and I revel in this power, my Alpha is pleased, and excited. I slam my fingers deep into her depths, and I can't help close my eyes at the pleasure. "Ohhhh God YES" Andréa howls, her inner Omega starting to show as she pushes back onto my fingers deeper. I take my time, driving into her, exploring her cave, finding every spot that elicits a response from my love.....my Andréa. Her moans and chants are like a benediction and I allow them to flow over me like a sweet consecration. This, this I have been dreaming of, my every want, my every wish. 

Lowering her head to the ground, Andréa pushes her ass further into the air, an offering - for me. "MINE," I growl as I accept her offering and drive my fingers into that coarse spongy flesh. She is so wet, she smells so sweet and I ache, but I want this for her first. I want to make her come from my fingers, my deliberations, then.... then I will take her ass, take my pleasure in her further. 

She is whimpering, begging, imploring me for more, and I give it to her. Constant pressure circling over her g-spot all while thrusting just the littlest bit to give her exactly what she needs to explode. My desiderata is to give her a pleasure so deep, so overwhelming she will never look anywhere else for this. I need her addiction to be me. I must be the only fix for her cravings. One more thrust into her depths and she is there..."MIRANDA!" she screams - "OH YES" as she drives back onto me one last time. I revel in the feeling of her walls sucking me deeper in, her thighs clenched together, I continue to milk her orgasm. 

The moment I feel her muscles start to relax, I drag her wetness up to her sweet rosebud. I can't take it much longer, the base of my cock is throbbing and painful in a way I have never felt before. It is as if something is ready to burst forth from my loins and I know; I don't just want to take her, I NEED to take her. NOW. I continue to massage her wetness into her ass, kneading it, demanding it relax and take my finger. I must make her ready. I am going to take her. She gasps and the the muscle gives.

"Yes Miranda, just like that I am almost ready" she tells me breathlessly and she is right, my finger plunges deep into her ass and her hips are pressing into me. "Fuck" I grown in response, twisting my fingers deep in her darkest depths. This is so much, this taboo. It's something I have never dared dwell on too long, believing it something I would never be able to do. I admit, when she said she wanted me to fuck her ass with my cock something deep in me broke - I wanted this like I have never wanted anything in my life. I slip another finger in easily. My breathing is picking up and so is hers. I look up to see she is massaging her breast with one hand, panting - little moans escaping here and there all the while plunging her ass on to my fingers. This unmentionable act has her gasping for air and ready to beg. "I'm ready Miranda....now, pleaseeeeee" she says.

Who am I to say no? My fingers slide out of her and I stroke myself a few times. The pleasure coursing through my body is something previously inconceivable. I run the tip through her wetness and I shudder. That may have been a mistake, I think. She is so hot, and wet and I want so desperately to plunge into her womb. Attempt with everything I am to give her my children. It is this that makes me pull back, breath deep. I grab her hip with my right hand and stroke her wetness up and down my shaft. Aligning the very tip of my being to her ass, guiding myself into her. "Mmmmmmm" is all I can moan as I close my eyes and throw my head back. Every nerve ending in my body alight with pleasure. 

"Dammit Miranda! I said FUCK ME!" is the next thing I hear, then the pleasure is staggering. She has impaled herself halfway down my stem and there is no stopping either of us now. My hands are at her hips - I am pulling out and plunging into her, two strokes, three and I am there, completely sheathed. She is so tight and hot, the feeling is euphoria. There is no other word - or if there is, my vast experience as an editor was for not. I am not sure which of us is more frenzied in that moment, Andréa or I. 

"Miranda, harder" she demands and I can't help but obey. Watching my sword bury itself in and out of her is almost too much for me, but I am mesmerized, I can not look away. This pleasure is unimaginable, the sounds of her....My Andréa is whimpering, groaning and encouraging me on. "God Miranda, please, I wont break. I need all of you." With her words, the pressure at the base of my cock becomes the center of my universe. My brain knows and my eyes affirm, I am completely inside Andréa. But with each stroke I feel myself rubbing myself into her, trying to get just a little closer. Then it happens..."OH FUCK" I scream, I am popping a knot. I didn't think it was possible for me. I have never felt anything like it. It aches and yet feels so good at the same time. 

"Yes Miranda, knot my ass, please. I need it. I need you deeper, I need to feel you come inside me. Please, please please!" All I hear is Andréa pleading, "please". I am pounding into her ever harder, rubbing my knot into her tight hole. Trying to fit it in, to be complete, to lock myself into my Andréa. I am close, with each thrust I get just a bit more into her and she responds with only one word, over and over, "yes." One, "Oh God please", two "fuck yes, yes, so close Andréa, so close" three, my hardest thrust yet, buried to the hilt and it pops. I have but a second to think, "Oh god I did it" and then I am coming. Deep inside Andréa's ass. I can't help but push myself in just a little more, my ass flexing with each release of my essence into her deepest recesses. 

"Oh God, Miranda, yes. Give it to me. Come inside me, don't stop. Please don't stop!". I am stroking her back with my hands as I just keep coming. Load after load. I didn't think this was possible. The waves of pleasure are like the ocean tide ebbing and flowing again and again, I just keep releasing into her. 

She was right. Had she given my her pussy she would be pregnant - probably with a liter of children, there is so much and she just keeps accepting into her. I move her hair away from her neck and kiss the skin at her shoulder. One hand caressing over her shoulder, to her breast, palming that plaint, supple flesh, the other I manage to sneak between her thighs before she is aware - then I am rubbing furiously at her clit. She needs to feel this pleasure too. I know she has had some sort of climax, but I want more. I want her to feel this completeness that I feel, a few more strokes and she is coming again, tightening her ass even harder around my cock, milking every last drop of me as she comes. "Ohh Miranda, YES." is all she says before she passes out. Me, still knotted deeply inside her.

I manage to lay us on our side in a spooning position and pull a blanket off the couch to cover us. God forbid my children decide to come screaming through the door. I am knotted in, I couldn't move if I wanted to, but they don't need to see us actually locked, naked and post coital. I breathe deep....our scents have changed, mingled - sweet, yet heady and intoxicating. I want this - all the time....I am still unloading inside of her, though with much less vigor, I am still not sure how that is even humanly possible. Then my inner Alpha smirks, reminding me that I am not completely "Human." I hope she is ready for this, for me. Now that I have had her, I want all of her. I need her - My Andréa....


End file.
